The present invention relates to an improved staged ramp discharge system for vending machine. Vending machines which dispense a variety of articles responsive to payment of the required amount are well known. An example of such a vending machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,183 to Muller. In the Muller device, each article dispensing unit drops a dispensed article into a chute which conveys the article to a location where a door may be opened to allow the purchaser to grasp the article. FIG. 5 of the Muller Patent is reproduced herein as FIG. 1 and appropriately labelled "PRIOR ART". In the FIGURE, it may be clearly understood that the Muller chute includes an upper slide portion 54 and a lower slide portion 56 which are generally parallel to one another but vertically staggered with a false opening 60 being provided therebetween and with the lower portion of the upper slide portion 54 being serrated at 58.
As disclosed by Muller, the Muller mechanism is designed to prevent tampering. In this regard, Muller states the following at column 5 beginning at line 1:
"If however such a tamperer should open the door 26 only part way, such that for example the closure 70 may not be fully shut, then in some circumstances it may be possible to insert a thin probe such as a piece of wire between slide 56 and lower edge 74. In this case however such a probe will be caught by the upper slide 54, and it will simply pass through the false opening 60 so that again, tampering with the actual contents of the vending machine is virtually impossible."
Applicant has found that while such tampering is difficult, it is, by no means, impossible. The false opening 60 does not preclude one from using a thin wire which may be slightly bent to bypass the false opening 60, slide up the upper slide portion 54 and under the tipping rod 62 and thence enter the article dispenser to cause dispensing of its contents without payment.
The entirety of the disclosure of the Muller Patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Accordingly, a need has developed for a discharge system which is simple to manufacture and is more effective than the Muller system in preventing tampering. It is with these aspects in mind that the present invention was developed.